


welcome

by nine (erased)



Category: Books of the Raksura - Martha Wells
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Digital Painting, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 03:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11176242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erased/pseuds/nine
Summary: Malachite introduces Shade to Celadon.





	welcome

**Author's Note:**

  * For [specspectacle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/specspectacle/gifts).



[](https://photos.smugmug.com/photos/i-QcVc8jF/0/f570da3e/O/i-QcVc8jF.jpg)

Click for full view. 

**Author's Note:**

> I realized partway through that the kids were likely much younger, so sorry for the slight AU! I had fun working on it, though, and hope you enjoy it too.


End file.
